classicnickelodeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats
Rugrats was the first Nicktoon ever made, and currently the longest lasting. It stars a group of babies with enormous imaginations as they turn everyday experiences into wondrous adventures. It spawned two movies and one spinoff. Characters Babies *Tommy Pickles- the leader of the babies. He is brave and adventurous, wears a blue T-shirt, and has almost no hair and one tooth. He is always seen barefoot. He is one year old. *Chuckie Finster- the scaredycat of the group. He wears a teal T-shirt with a picture of the planet Saturn on it, blue pants, and red sneakers. He does occasionally show bravery, however. He has uncontrolable red hair, freckles, and wears glasses. He is two years old. He has chronic nasal congestion. In one episode, it is revealed tha the is left-handed. *Phil and Lil DeVille- twins who constantly argue, but are always willing to eat anything, even worms. They wear teal clothing with ducks on them, sneakers, and have no hair except for a small amount on Lil's head, presumably so she can be distinguished from her brother. They are one and a half years old. In All Grown Up, it was revealed that they cannot easily be separated, despite their bickerings. *Angelica Pickles- the bullying three-year-old of the show. She is heavily spoiled. She wears a skirt. pants, and shoes and has pigtails with ribbons. She also cherishes her doll, Cynthia, a parody of Barbie. Although able to speak to the babies, she never considered translating their speech. *Suzie Charmichael- an African-American character the same age as Angelica. She is much nicer than Angelica, and tends to defend the babies against her. She also has the ability to talk to the babies, but never translates. *Dyl Pickles- Tommy's newborn brother who loves to make weird noises. Is easily pleased. Always poops his pants and announces it by saying "Poopy!" Calls Angelica "Yacky". Many people believe that his addition was when the show jumped the shark. *Kimi Finster- Chuckie's Asian-American stepsister after Chaz remarries. Adults *Didi Pickles- Tommy's mother *Stu Pickles- Tommy's father who is desperately trying to start a toy business *Lou Pickles- Tommy's paternal grandfather. Speaks and looks like a prospector. Uses the number fifteen in his speech often. He is a widower, but remarries late in the series. He is a veteran of World War II. *Drew Pickles- Tommy's uncle, Angelica's father, and Stu's brother. He and Stu have been fighting eachother since they were kids. He is a business executive. *Charlotte Pickles- Angelica's mother. Also a business executive. Always seen with a small mouth that moves around her face. *Boris & Minka- Tommy's maternal grandparents. They are Yiddish and celebrate Passover and Chanukah *Chaz Finster- Chuckie's dad. He is a widower, but remarries after the second movie. He has athsma problems. He lives alone in a poorly-maintained house, but did win $10 million in one episode, only to lose it all on a bad investment. *Betty DeVille- Phil and Lil's highly energetic and active mother *Howard DeVille- Phil and Lil's dad. *The Charmichaels- Suzie's family **Randy Charmichael- Suzie's dad, creator of the Dummi Bears. Prefers not to talk about the show. *LuLu Pickles- Tommy's stepgrandmother after Lou remarries. *Kimi's Mother- The woman whom Chaz married after Rugrats In Paris. *Mrs. Finster- Chuckie's deceased mother. Shown in one episode in spirit form only. Other Characters *Reptar- a Godzilla-like dinosaur whom the babies idolize. *Dummi Bears- a show created by Randy Charmichael. A parody of Care Bears, but the name more resembles Gummi Bears. *Thorg- a King Kong like monster only seen in giant mechanical form. Only known phrase is "Thorg hungry! Thorg want eat!" *Mr. Friend- a creepy, clown robot that Stu designed. Tommy & Chuckie eventually destroyed it, only to discover many smaller versions, which they promptly destroyed. The idea was for it to be friendly and give advice on safety and hygiene. Parody *In an episode of Animaniacs, the intro is done in the style of the Rugrats intro. DVDs *A few seasons are available on DVD Specials *Thanksgiving- the babies try to rescue a live turkey that Lou strangely ordered. Spike eventually befriends the turkey. *Christmas- the babies try to prevent Santa from entering the house *Halloween- the babies try to get their own Reptar bars, and end up as ghosts and ghouls in the makeshift haunted house *Chaunnakah- Didi's side of the family celebrates the major Jewish holiday *Passover- Didi's side of the family celebrates the major Jewish holiday *Kwanzaa- Susie's family celebrates their African heritage Films *Two films were created, both introducing new characters. The first introduced Dyl and the second introduced Kimi. The first is when Rugrats fans believe the show jumped the shark. *A special crossover film was created called Rugrats Go Wild, which had the Rugrats meet the Thornberries. Eliza is able to talk to Spike in this film. Spinoffs *For the show's tenth anniversary, All Grown Up debuted taking place ten years after Rugrats. *A direct-to-DVD spinoff known as Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze was created as a continuation of the show Trivia Pop Culture Allusions *Pat Sajack cameoed in the episode "Chuckie is Rich", hosting a Publisher's Clearing House like sweepstakes *In one episode, Stu and Drew attempt to enter a contest very similar to America's Funniest Home Videos. Stu makes a comment that the winner isn't funny, reflecting common criticism of AFV. *In one episode, Chaz, Stu, Drew, and Howard are watching a football game while the babies fight over a bottle of chcolate milk in coordination with the play-by-play. **The teams in the football game are revealed to be "Dallas" and "Houston". This refers to the Cowboys and Oilers, respectively. **Also, one of the players in the actual game is "Bubba Nagursky", a reference to Pro Football Hall of Famer Bronko Nagursky. *In the episode when Tommy is taken to a baseball game, the cotton candy vendor and the commentator are discussing baseball cards. The vendor mentions that he has cards of Darryl Strawberry and Vida Blue while the commentator has a Willie Mays card. *One episode features the "Mega Hyper Heroes", a clear parody of the Fantastic Four. However, the "magic rings" are an allusion to Captain Planet. **Ms. Invisible is a reference to Invisible Woman **Flamo is a reference to the Human Torch **The Bolt is a reference to the Thing **The Changling is supposed to be a reference to Mr. Fantastic, but has completely different powers as Mr. Fantastic could strech himself to indefinite lengths while Changling could become any animal. ***The Changling could also be a reference to Jana of the Wonder Twins, who could change into any animal. *In one episode, Didi enters a game show known as Super Stumpers, hosted by Alain Quebec (a parody of Alex Trebeck). The questions are done Jeopardy-style, but the contestants aren't required to state their response in the form of a question. Quebec was voiced by Alex Trebeck. *One episode mentions the "International House of Mud", a reference to the "International House of Pancakes". *In one episode, the adults are playing charades. One of Howard's guesses to Stu's charade is "Steppenwolf", a hard rock band from the sixties. The correct answer is "Dances With Wolves", a movie released in 1990. Howard claimed he never saw the movie, which can be explained by the show's debut in 1991. *In one episode, Lou tells the babies a story about the sasquatch. Angelica mishears the name and calls it the satchmo. This causes the adults to be confused, as "Satchmo" usually refers to trumpet player Louis Armstrong. *In one episode, Susie is moving into a new home. One of the movers drops a box marked "fragile". He asks what "fra-G-lay" means, an allusion to a scene in A Christmas Story. **Also in the episode, one of the movers wonders how they get the Ms on the M&Ms. *In one episode, Charlotte takes Tommy and Angelica to work. Angelica, walking backwards, accidentally bumps into a car, activating its touch-sensitive car alarm. Charlotte identifies it as a BMW, and orders it towed. *In one episode, Tommy and Chucky go with Didi while she runs errands. The first stop is the "ATM Machine", which Tommy and Chucky mishear as the M&M Machine. It should also be noted that "ATM Machine" is redundant, as the M stands for machine. *In one episode, one character mentions Raisinettes while at the movie theater. *In one episode, two guys are painting the Pickles' house. One of them suggests to paint the house black and silver, Raiders colors. This refers to the Oakland Raiders (Los Angeles at the time of the show's debut). Other *In episode 109, "Ghost Story" , Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina from Real Monsters make a cameo. *One episode features them on a trip to the Grand Canyon, which is interrupted by a pothole dug by a couple of mechanics attempting to lure customers into their scam. *A station ID for Nickelodeon features a clip from the unaired pilot, Tommy and the Great White Thing *One episode is done in the style of a Hollywood western. Tommy also has to face the local bully, known as the Junk Food Kid. **High noon is referred to as "no shadow time" because shadows are not cast during midday. **Grampa Lou mentions that cowboys had to be "tough hombres", which Tommy mishears as "omelets". "Hombre" is the Spanish word for "man". **The fact that the faceoff occurs at noon references the western movie High Noon. **It is revealed that the Junk Food Kid is actually known as Prudence. While this is a strange name for a bully, it is actually of Puritan origin. *One episode has the babies visit a multicultural festival. One part of the episode is the debate as to whether boys can wear dresses. **They encoutner a sumo match, which they observe as "grownups wearing diapers". **They finally find Scottish boys wearing kilts, which resembles dresses. These boys mistake the duck on Phil and Lil's shirts to be a symbol for the "Clan of the Duck", and have all the Scottish toddlers salute them by lifting their kilts. They eventually treat them to haggis, which Phil and Lil (obviously) find "neat". Category:Nicktoons